Akarnae Academy
Backstory: Akarnae (uh-KAR-nay) Academy is a boarding school for gifted humans in Medora. It was founded thousands of years ago by a Meyarin named Eanraka Quoris, who gave his name to the Academy, spelling it backwards though. After Eanraka founded Akarnae he stumbled across the Library, which became to the library inside Akarnae. Akarnae is located in southern-most part of the Northland near Mt Paedris, Lake Fee and the Ezera Forest. The current principal of Akarnae is Darrius Marselle as of the series. The first book in the series, Akarnae, is named after it. Enrolment & Classes Potential applicants must be 13 to enrol for Akarnae. You stay for 5 years there and visit home every holidays or weekends depending on your permissions. Though if Akarnae appreciates you enough they will take you in for an extra 2 years, these students are called Apprentices. After the enrolling process you are given a lollipop which decides your class levels for the rest of the year. There are 5 different levels - Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. After a year, you will either upgrade to a higher level of your classes or be downgraded down to a lower level. This depends on how you peform in classes. There are many classes taught, but the few unique to Akarnae are, Combat taught by Karter, Equestrian Skills taught by Tayla, PE taught by Finn, Gift Development taught by Proffesor Marmaduke, Chemistry taught by Fitzy, History taught by Doc, SOSAC (Study Of Species And Cultures) taught by Casper Lennox, Species Distinction taught by Varin, Archery taught by Maggie (secretly Mayra) and Medical Science taught by Proffesor Lunranda. There is also a Med-Ward, which is run by Fletcher. Buildings Dormitories There are 2 dorm buildings. The Sir Carsus dorm, is where most students stay and holds first to fifth year students. There is also the Lady Omar dorm, where all of the Apprentices stay. Each Dormitory has 2 students inside. They each have their own bed, dresser and bathroom. Recreational Room Often referred to as the "Rec Room" The recreational room is a place for students hang out of study or dine. It is described as having its own TCD where you can order snacks. Unlike the Dining Hall you can order these all day. It has its own lounges and fireplaces for students to chill out. Study tables to work on homework. Even a Cinema which transmits your body into the movie with the characters its like a VR except Alex and Jordan once almost died in it, since it that mode is actually reality. Dining Hall The Dining Hall is where each student comes for 3 meals a day. Breakfast,Lunch and Dinner. All of the tables are described to have different shapes and not just a simple square or rectangle. The dining hall uses TCDs to transmit their order onto their plate. You are given a menu with each meal/drink on it. beside the meal there is a circle whee you press your thumb. As soon as you do this your chosen meal will appear. Med-Ward The Med-ward is located in the Gen-Sec building and is run by Fletcher. Alex and Fletcher have a strong bond due to the amount of her visits. It is like most other Med-Wards, if you get injured of feel sick. You go there to get a diagnosis and medicine. Library The Library of Akarnae is like no other library. Made many years ago, crafted and built from unknown beings. It has caused war to battle over it as it holds so much knowledge. Everyone can access the few first levels, but only the chosen beings can enter below those levels. Alex was one of the many few chosen ones. Aven tried to take advantage of this and made his way into the library forcing alex to let her in. It is also run by The Librarian, who is also chosen. If you would like to find more about the Library please visit this page Offices Jarvis' Office Jarvis's office is the first building in Akarnae Alex ever entered. It is run by Jarvis. This is where most students go if there are problems or other needs. It is mentioned that Jarvis' office is open 24/7 but not many students go after curfew unless it is an emergency. Marselle's Office Marselle's Office is run by Darrius Marselle, most students rarely visit there but teachers visit there often for meetings. Students cannot usually go to Marselle without being forwarded on by Jarvis unless in a emergency where Marselle is needed immediately. Category:Schools Category:Locations